The instant invention relates generally to accessory devices for plants, and more particularly, to a plant spinner.
Numerous electrical spinning devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to rotate articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,521 of Landy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,695 of Faris, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,002 of Hexmer, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.